Idol Girl
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto sangat menyukai Sasuke sejak kecil. Baginya, Sasuke adalah gadis pujaannya yang bisa membuatnya membeku seperti patung es. Dia ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke sepulang dari latihan bersama Jiraiya. Atas dukungan semangat dari teman-temannya, dia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengatakan cinta pada Sasuke. Fic request untuk IzumiReina. [NARUFEMSASU]


**Disc: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Narufemsasu**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: romance/humor**

 **Setting: canon (dunia shinobi dengan sedikit perubahan alur cerita aslinya)**

 **Note: Sasuke female. Sasuke di cerita ini adalah perempuan. Tidak ada unsur yaoi atau shonen ai.**

 **Kamis, 5 Januari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk IzumiReina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IDOL GIRL**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan hilir mudik. Bersembunyi di atap atau di balik tiang listrik. Mengendap-endap bagaikan maling. Menyamarkan diri menjadi orang lain. Tersandung batu tanpa sengaja dan pada akhirnya tepar di tanah hingga wajah mencium tanah. Kemudian menghilang secepat kilat dengan jurus hiraishin-nya.

Begitulah kebiasaan seorang Namikaze Naruto saat mengintai seorang gadis yang menjadi idolanya. Gadis yang berasal dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sifat tsundere dan sifat yandere-nya yang akut. Nama gadis itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Antara Naruto dan Sasuke adalah teman sekelompok sekaligus rival di bawah bimbingan seorang Jounin, Hatake Kakashi. Mereka saling membenci sejak awal mereka masuk ke Akademi Ninja. Di mana Naruto akan terus bersaing dengan Sasuke dalam segala hal. Kerap kali Sasuke berhasil mengalahkannya dan membuat Naruto menjadi kesal karenanya.

Ujung-ujungnya perasaan benci itu berubah menjadi cinta di hati Naruto. Karena cinta itu, Naruto bersikeras ingin menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti ayahnya. Ayahnya yang seorang Hokage keempat yang memimpin desa Konoha ini.

Dalam bimbingan sang ayah yang selamat dari penyerangan Kyuubi di hari kelahirannya, Naruto terus belajar dan latihan dengan giat. Awalnya dia berniat ingin mengalahkan Sasuke. Tapi, kini niatnya berubah yaitu ingin melindungi Sasuke dengan segenap kekuatannya. Berkat dirinya juga, Sasuke selamat dari pengaruh Orochimaru yang akan membawa Sasuke kabur dari desa Konoha.

Kini sudah tiga tahun berlalu, sejak Naruto sudah lulus dari Akademi Ninja. Naruto sudah tumbuh sedikit tinggi. Penampilannya sudah berubah dan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dia kelihatan gagah dan kuat. Baru pulang bersama Jiraiya setelah menjalani latihan berat selama dua tahun.

Tentu saja, setelah kepulangannya ke desa Konoha, dia disambut hangat oleh ayah dan ibunya ketika tiba di rumah. Setelah itu, bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya kecuali Sasuke ketika di jalan. Dia terheran-heran karena Sasuke tidak tampak berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Haruno Sakura mengatakan Sasuke jarang bertemu dengannya karena kesibukan Sasuke yang terus menjalani latihan bersama guru yang membimbing Sasuke. Sikap Sasuke sudah cukup baik setelah insiden dibawa kabur oleh empat anak buah Orochimaru. Tapi, sifat tsundere dan yandere akutnya tetap tidak berubah.

"Begitu...," ucap Naruto yang memasang wajah bengong ketika mendengar cerita lengkap dari Sakura ketika berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di kedai makan."Sasuke sudah berubah lebih baik ya? Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya."

"Iya. Sasuke lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk latihan bersama gurunya," sahut Sakura yang mencomot salah satu makanan yang ada di atas meja.

"Asal kamu tahu, Naruto. Sasuke bertambah manis lho. Kamu pasti tambah terpesona melihatnya," ucap Yamanaka Ino. Dia seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat ekor kuda. Duduk di samping Sakura.

"I-Iya... Di-Dia bertambah yandere. Sa-Sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah," tambah Hyuga Hinata yang kelihatan takut jika membayangkan Sasuke yang mengalami mode yandere.

"Yan-Yandere!?"

Keringat dingin mengucur di balik rambut pirang jabrik Naruto. Wajahnya memucat seketika. Mengingat tentang bagaimana Sasuke yang sering bersikap yandere jika dia tidak sengaja mengatakan hal-hal yang menyinggung perasaan Sasuke. Pasti Sasuke akan menyerangnya dengan ribuan kunai dan shuriken atau menyemburkan api untuk membakar dirinya. Sasuke akan terus memburunya sampai dia meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

Itulah masa lalu saat mereka masih menjadi anggota kelompok tujuh dalam bimbingan Kakashi. Bersama Sakura juga, mereka menjalani berbagai misi yang sulit dan sudah melewati berbagai hal. Membuat mereka semakin dekat dan sering bertengkar karena hanya masalah sepele. Pasti berakhir dengan adegan konyol yang mengocok perut bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Seketika senyuman terpatri di wajah Naruto. Senyuman simpul berubah menjadi tawa yang lebar. Dia malah tertawa sendiri disertai kedua pipinya yang memerah. Teman-temannya keheranan melihatnya.

"Hehehe..."

Nara Shikamaru yang baru saja meneguk minumannya, langsung bertanya.

"Hei, Naruto. Ada apa denganmu?"

Lelaki gendut yang duduk di samping Shikamaru, manggut-manggut sambil melahap habis makanannya. Namanya Akamichi Chouji.

"Benar... Nyam... Nyam... Kenapa kau malah tertawa sendiri? Memangnya ada yang lucu? Nyam... Nyam... Nyam..."

Inuzuka Kiba beserta anjingnya yang bernama Akamaru, menatap Naruto dengan intens.

"Kau sudah gila ya, Naruto?"

"Mungkin Naruto teringat tentang Sasuke. Makanya dia tertawa sendiri begitu."

Yang terakhir menyahut adalah Aburame Shino. Dia memegang kacamata hitamnya dengan aura misterius. Memperhatikan Naruto yang berhenti tertawa.

"Eh?" Naruto bengong lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Bukan apa-apa kok. Aku tidak teringat Sasuke. Aku sedang memikirkan tentang yang lain."

"Memikirkan apa?"

Semua teman berkata kompak kecuali Shino dan Hinata. Semua mata menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Tanda sweatdrop pun hinggap di kepala Naruto.

"Eh? Me-Memikirkan..."

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, muncul suara seseorang yang berjalan santai menuju ke arahnya dan teman-temannya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Otomatis semua mata tertuju pada si empunya suara yang terdengar lembut tapi datar. Bahkan semua laki-laki yang ada di kedai makan, memasang wajah kemerahan sekaligus terpesona karena bertemu dengan gadis cantik yang menyapa teman-teman seakademinya dulu.

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

Dialah Sasuke. Seorang gadis berambut raven panjang sepunggung. Bermata hitam kelam. Kulit putih mulus. Bertubuh tinggi dan langsing. Memakai pakaian khas ninjanya. Berdiri anggun tak jauh dari Naruto dan teman-temannya berada.

Semua orang terpana akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba tanpa diundang. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cuek tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Mata kelamnya yang indah, tertuju pada Naruto.

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Tubuhnya membeku seperti berada di musim dingin. Wajahnya memerah. Mulutnya ternganga seperti ikan mas koki. Terpesona akan keindahan makhluk Tuhan yang datang ke arahnya.

'Uchi-Uchiha Sasuke... Di-Dia... Memang bertambah manis. Persis yang dikatakan teman-teman. Aku bertambah suka melihatnya.'

Saking terpesonanya, tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan. Untuk berbicara saja, sangat sulit. Hanya mampu terduduk dengan tampang yang kelihatan bodoh. Hingga Sasuke memutuskan duduk di samping Hinata, tepatnya berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Semua teman memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang baru datang.

"Ha-Hai, Sa-Sasuke," Hinata menyapa Sasuke dengan sikap takut-takut."Ba-Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini?"

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan nada datar dan singkat.

"Lumayan."

Para gadis tersenyum mendengarnya. Giliran Sakura yang berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Tapi, syukurlah kalau kamu mau datang ke sini, Sasuke. Aku kira kamu tidak mau datang biarpun aku sudah memberitahukan ini padamu. Aku senang kamu mau meluangkan waktumu untuk berkumpul bersama kita di sini."

"Iya. Karena kamu sudah datang, pasti acara makan-makan ini bertambah semakin meriah. Benarkan, Naruto?"

Perkataan Ino menyudut pada Naruto yang masih saja membeku. Pandangan datar Sasuke tertancap lagi pada Naruto. Membuat Naruto mati kutu. Tidak bisa bergerak ataupun bersuara.

"..."

Semua teman kembali heran melihat tingkah Naruto itu. Mereka ingin bertanya, tapi didahului oleh Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto... Apa itu kamu?"

DEG!

Semakin berdebar-debar saja. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah. Dia menjadi salah tingkah. Gugup setengah mati.

"Ah... I-Iya."

"Apa kabarmu, Naruto?"

"Ba-Baik. Ka-Kalau kamu?"

"Baik juga."

"Oh."

"Kapan kamu pulang?"

"Ke-Kemarin."

"Oh."

Sasuke berwajah datar dan tetap menatap intens Naruto. Jantung Naruto terasa mau copot jika dipandang lama seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sejenak. Keheningan datang ketika Sasuke memandang ke arah makanan-makanan yang terhidang di atas meja. Lalu mengambil salah satu makanan itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba, suara Naruto terdengar dan memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"A-Apakah kamu menyukai seseorang, Sasuke?"

Mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di tempat itu, Sasuke hampir tersedak saat memakan makanannya. Untung, dia sudah menelan makanannya dengan sukses.

"Apa maksudmu menanyakan itu?"

Tatapan Sasuke menajam ke arah Naruto. Naruto kelihatan serius dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa groginya. Dia ingin segera mengutarakan perasaannya yang telah lama terpendam pada Sasuke sekarang juga. Tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitar. Tidak peduli lagi jika cintanya ini ditolak ataupun diterima Sasuke. Yang penting, perasaan ini tersampaikan pada gadis pujaannya ini.

"Aku serius bertanya tentang itu padamu. Apakah kamu menyukai laki-laki lain selama aku pergi dari desa ini? Jawablah pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

Terdiam. Sasuke melunakkan kedua matanya. Memandang lekat-lekat ke dalam mata biru samudera luas milik si Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu. Tetap bersikap tenang dalam keadaan yang membuatnya harus berpikir keras. Merasa Naruto terkesan menaruh hati padanya.

Ya, dia sudah mendengar dari Sakura dan teman-teman lainnya bahwa Naruto menyimpan perasaan cinta padanya. Naruto sudah mencintainya sejak kecil. Naruto selalu datang menghampirinya jikalau dia sedang menyendiri dan bersedih hati karena dia teringat tentang keluarganya yang dibantai oleh kakaknya sendiri. Kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi, membuat semua klan Uchiha terbunuh atas perintah seseorang. Itachi menanamkan kebencian dan dendam di hatinya. Menumbuhkan dia menjadi gadis yang berusaha keras untuk menjadi lebih kuat demi membalas dendamnya pada Itachi. Dia bersikap sangat dingin terhadap orang-orang sekitarnya semenjak insiden pembantaian itu.

Selalu saja dia menolak ketika Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ketika dia duduk di tepi danau, setiap senja tiba. Dia akan menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar dan mengatakan kalimat yang juga kasar pada Naruto. Selalu saja menolak ketika Naruto mengajaknya tinggal bersama keluarga Namikaze. Selalu saja memukul Naruto jika Naruto tidak sengaja menyentuhnya ataupun berdekatan dengannya. Selalu saja akan berniat membunuh Naruto jika Naruto menyinggung perasaannya. Selalu saja memperlakukan Naruto dengan tidak baik dan berakhir memberikan pelajaran hingga membuat Naruto babak belur.

Kejadian demi kejadian telah dilaluinya. Dari yang manis dan pahit, telah dirasakannya. Kebenciannya dan dendamnya yang besar pada sang kakak, terkikis pelan-pelan oleh sikap baik yang ditunjukkan Naruto padanya. Naruto selalu perhatian dan selalu ada buatnya. Naruto pernah mengatakan bahwa Naruto berjanji akan melindunginya untuk selamanya, saat Naruto berhasil mengalahkannya yang ingin kabur dari desa Konoha. Asalkan dia tetap tinggal di desa Konoha dan melupakan dendamnya itu.

Hatinya tersentuh saat tangannya diraih oleh Naruto. Naruto pingsan usai bertarung dengannya di antara dua patung yaitu Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara. Kakashi, Minato dan teman-temannya datang untuk menolongnya serta membawanya kembali ke desa.

Pengorbanan Naruto yang begitu besar, membuka pikirannya yang sempit menjadi luas. Menjadi terbuka dan mulai menerima kenyataan yang terjadi. Hatinya yang dikuasai dendam kuat, mulai menghilang seiring dirinya berusaha kuat dalam bimbingan guru yang melatihnya. Dia juga mendapatkan pengajaran dari Kakashi dan Minato selama Naruto pergi bersama Jiraiya.

Kini Naruto sudah kembali dan berubah drastis menjadi ninja yang cukup menarik hati. Cukup mengesankan hatinya saat berjumpa lagi dengan Naruto. Di dalam hatinya, dia mengakui penampilan Naruto tampak gagah. Tidak terkesan payah lagi. Pasti Naruto menjadi lebih kuat daripada dirinya.

Suatu saat nanti, dia ingin bertarung lagi dengan Naruto. Itulah keinginan terbesarnya selama Naruto pergi. Di samping itu, pintu hatinya mulai terbuka dan menerima Naruto sebagai...

DEG!

Jantungnya mulai berdegub. Menyentakkannya dari pemikirannya yang panjang. Kesadarannya kembali ke alam nyata dan mendapati tatapan semua temannya yang melotot ke arahnya. Timbul pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran menguasai hati semua temannya.

Untuk mengalihkan suasana yang hening itu, Sasuke berdehem keras.

"EHEM! Aku akan menjawab dengan jujur. Iya, ada laki-laki yang kusukai akhir-akhir ini."

"EEEEEH!?" semua teman terkejut setengah mati."BENARKAH!? SIAPA DIA!?"

Wajah datar sang Uchiha sedikit memerah. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya.

"Kalian tidak boleh tahu. Ini rahasia."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Pokoknya tidak akan kuberitahu."

"Eeeh!? Padahal kami ingin tahu siapa laki-laki yang kamu sukai, Sasuke. Biar kutebak, pasti kamu menyukai si payah ini, kan?"

Sakura menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Naruto tersentak.

"..."

Terdiam lagi. Sasuke tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto harap-harap cemas. Jantungnya terus berdebar-debar kencang sampai...

BETS!

Bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dengan cepat, Sasuke langsung menyelonong pergi. Meninggalkan semua teman yang terbengong-bengong menatap kepergiannya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kenapa kamu malah pergi?" sembur Kiba keras.

"Maaf, aku mau pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi," Sasuke menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

Dia berjalan santai hingga keluar dari kedai makan itu. Semua teman panik dan kasak-kusuk begitu. Mereka menancapkan pandangan mereka pada Naruto.

"Naruto... Lakukan sesuatu..."

"Jangan sampai Sasuke pergi terlalu jauh. Cepat kejar dia!"

"Iya, katakan perasaanmu itu, payah!"

"Jangan dipendam lagi. Cepat pergi sana!"

"Kami akan mendukungmu dari belakang! Cepatlah!"

"Na-Naruto... Ber-Berjuanglah... Pas-Pasti Sasuke menerima cintamu."

"Benar yang dikatakan Hinata. Cobalah sampaikan cintamu itu. Aku rasa Sasuke pasti menyukaimu juga. Jangan putus asa."

"Ayo! Ayo! Bangkitlah, Naruto! Nyam... Nyam... Nyam..."

Semua orang berusaha mendorong Naruto untuk segera pergi mengejar Sasuke. Naruto menjadi kebingungan dan kewalahan. Lalu dia bertolak dari duduknya. Mulai bersemangat dengan api membara di dua bola matanya.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Aku akan mengejarnya dan mengutarakan perasaanku padanya."

WHUUUSH!

Bagaikan kilat, Naruto berlari cepat untuk keluar dari kedai makan itu. Semua teman juga mengikutinya. Mereka mengintip di balik pintu kedai makan, memandang lepas ke arah Naruto yang berhasil mengejar Sasuke, tak jauh dari kedai makan itu berada.

Di jalanan desa yang dilalui beberapa orang, siang hari yang terik membuat orang-orang merasa kepanasan saat berjalan di luar seperti ini. Awan-awan putih tidak tampak. Terbentang luas langit biru yang indah. Sinar mentari leluasa turun dan menembus atmosfir bumi untuk memberikan cahaya terang bagi para manusia, tepatnya ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Dua anak manusia yang berlainan jenis itu, berdiri saling berhadapan. Mereka saling menatap dengan serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang datar.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan kamu tentang sesuatu," jawab Naruto yang mulai serius lagi.

"Apa itu?"

"I-Itu... A-Aku..."

"Bilang saja. Kenapa kamu jadi gugup begitu?"

"A-Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Ya?"

"A-Aku..."

"Ya, aku apa?"

"A-Aku...," Naruto menutup kedua matanya saking gugupnya."AKU MENCINTAIMU, SASUKE! APA KAMU MAU JADI PENDAMPING HIDUPKU!?"

KRIK! KRIK! KRIK!

Hening.

Semua orang di jalanan, kaget mendengar suara Naruto yang keras. Mereka terbengong-bengong. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa dia malah bilang seperti itu? Langsung minta Sasuke menjadi pendamping hidupnya," Sakura menepuk jidatnya.

"Tapi, kita lihat dulu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke," Ino tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Semua teman manggut-manggut dan tetap berdiri di dekat pintu kedai makan itu. Semua orang yang ada di kedai makan itu, ikut-ikutan juga untuk berkumpul bersama mereka.

Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto membuka salah satu matanya karena penasaran melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Tetap saja datar begitu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan menjawab atau tidak.

Setelah itu, Sasuke mendengus pelan dan menyahut.

"Dasar payah!"

"Eh? Kenapa kamu bilang aku payah?"

"Ha... Habisnya... Kamu salah mengucapkannya."

"Mengucapkan apa?"

"Seharusnya kamu bilang 'apa kamu mau menjadi pacarku?' Begitu."

"Oh. Aku mengerti. Apa kamu mau menjadi pacarku? Terus apa jawabanmu?"

"Jawabanku..."

Gadis berambut raven itu menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Naruto menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar. Kemudian...

BETS!

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke melemparkan kunai ke arah Naruto. Naruto kaget dan secara refleks menangkap kunai itu dengan satu tangannya.

BATS!

Usai itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Naruto bengong dan buru-buru mengejarnya.

"Sasuke... Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kamu menyerangku dengan kunai?"

Sambil berjalan santai, Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berhasil menyamai langkahnya. Wajahnya tetap datar.

"Kamu berhasil menangkap kunai itu, kan?"

"Iya. Berhasil."

"Ya, begitulah."

"Ya, begitulah. Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku menerimamu."

"Eh? Apa? Katakan sekali lagi."

"Aku menerimamu."

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan membeku. Sasuke tetap berjalan dan tidak mau menengok ke belakang. Dia tidak ingin menunjukkan ekspresi senangnya pada Naruto.

Spontan, Naruto meledak kegirangan. Buru-buru mengejar Sasuke lagi dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

GREP!

Sehingga semua orang di jalan itu, memandang ke arah mereka. Sasuke merasa malu dibuatnya. Menjadi kesal disertai dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Naruto... Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan kulepaskan. Aku merasa senang, makanya aku memelukmu. Aku tidak menyangka kamu juga menyimpan perasaan cinta untukku. Sasuke... Aku sangat cinta padamu..."

"Aku tahu itu... Tapi, lepaskan aku dulu!"

"Tidak akan kulepaskan..."

"NARUTO!"

DUAAAAK!

Kaki Naruto sukses diinjak keras oleh kaki Sasuke. Secara refleks, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke dan memegang kakinya yang sakit karena diinjak Sasuke. Sasuke yang kesal langsung meninggalkannya. Memasang wajah yang menyeramkan bagaikan monster.

"Dasar, Naruto payah!"

"Sa-Sasuke... Tu-Tunggu... Ja-Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Dengan tertatih-tatih, Naruto berusaha mengejar Sasuke. Menggenggam erat kunai yang diberi Sasuke padanya. Menganggap kunai itu adalah benda berharga sebagai tanda cinta dari Sasuke. Perasaan cinta Sasuke tersampaikan lewat kunai itu. Kunai yang memiliki tali berwarna merah yang terikat di bulatan gagangnya. Senjata yang pernah diberikan Naruto saat Sasuke melawan Gaara di ujian Chuunin. Senjata yang merupakan pemberian dari ayah Naruto, Minato.

Kunai yang menjadi saksi atas cinta yang bersemi di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Juga semua teman bersyukur karena Sasuke menerima cinta Naruto. Mereka semua bersorak gembira bersama para lelaki yang merasa kesal karena Sasuke berhasil direbut oleh anak Hokage keempat. Semua orang di jalanan juga ikut bertepuk tangan buat Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Yeah, Naruto mendapatkan cintanya Sasuke," Kiba mengepalkan dua tinjunya ke udara disertai suara 'guk guk guk' dari Akamaru.

"Selamat ya Naruto dan Sasuke," Sakura tertawa lebar.

"Semoga kalian langgeng sampai tibanya waktu menikah," Hinata mengatupkan dua tangannya dan didekapkan ke dadanya.

Semua orang bersahut-sahutan di jalanan itu. Ikut merasa senang dalam suasana ini. Di mana Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berjalan jauh di ujung jalan sana. Naruto terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Sasuke. Berusaha meminta maaf dan membujuk Sasuke agar tidak marah lagi padanya. Sasuke tetap tidak mau dibujuk dan mulai menyerang Naruto dengan senjata-senjata tajam. Sifat yandere-nya bangkit lagi ketika Naruto tidak sengaja menyinggung perasaannya. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di antara mereka di jalanan itu. Membuat orang-orang sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka.

"WUAAAAAAH! SASUKE! MAAF! MAAFKAN AKU!"

"TIDAK ADA MAAF BAGIMU! RASAKAN INI!

Kewalahan menghindari serangan shuriken-shuriken Sasuke, Naruto melompat tinggi ke atap bangunan. Dengan beringas, Sasuke tetap mengejarnya. Mereka berlarian dan melompati satu bangunan ke bangunan lain. Hingga mereka sampai ke atap kantor Hokage. Mereka masuk lewat pintu jendela yang terbuka lebar. Mengagetkan Minato yang sedang makan siang bersama Kushina.

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka. Kushina meledak marah bagaikan bom atom. Mengguncang tempat itu seperti dilanda gempa bumi tektonik.

"NARUTO! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MASUK LEWAT JENDELA! ITU TIDAK SOPAN, TAHU!"

"Ah, Kaasan, maaf."

"Kushina, jangan marah."

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke ikut bergabung dengan Kushina, memarahi Naruto habis-habisan. Naruto menjadi seperti kucing yang habis kena pukul. Minato saja sweatdrop dan kasihan melihatnya. Merasa bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan semua ini.

'Perempuan itu... Memang mengerikan kalau sudah marah,' batin ayah dan anak bersamaan. Kompak sekali.

Begitulah, akhir dari kisah ini. Berakhir dengan Naruto yang harus mendengar ceramah nonstop dari Kushina. Sasuke hanya diam dan melototinya. Minato bingung dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang tertunda. Melahap makanan yang diantar Kushina untuknya.

Di ruang kerja Hokage, Kushina berkacak pinggang dan terus mengoceh. Naruto cuma bisa mengangguk dan mengangguk. Lalu dia melirik Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum simpul dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya.

'Terima kasih atas segalanya, Naruto. Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu dan mendampingimu seumur hidupku. Aku akan berusaha untuk menepati janji itu. Karena... Aku juga sangat mencintaimu.'

Seruan hati Sasuke menggema keras hingga ke langit sana. Cinta tulus Naruto sedikit demi sedikit akan menuntunnya untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi. Dia akan melupakan dendamnya pada sang kakak. Mengabdikan dirinya untuk melindungi desa ini bersama sahabatnya yang telah menjalin cinta dengannya.

Ikatan tali merah di kunai itu, menandakan cintanya yang besar untuk Naruto. Selamanya tali merah itu akan terikat pada bulatan kunai yang kini dipegang erat oleh Naruto. Itu sebagai perumpamaan cintanya yang akan selalu terikat pada hati Naruto.

Hati yang merekah di taman bunga yang indah. Membuat Sasuke merasa bahagia hidup di desa ini. Tentunya bersama Naruto dan semua orang yang menyayanginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request buat IzumiReina sudah jadi!**

 **Maaf, telat buatnya. Saya menghadirkan cerita ini buatmu. Semoga sesuai harapanmu ya IzumiReina.**

 **Untuk request selanjutnya, harap bersabar. Saya lagi nyari waktu dan mood buat nulisnya. Yang pasti, bakal saya buatkan. Itu bisa cepat atau lambat.**

 **Saya undur diri dulu. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic ini. Silakan review jika mau ya.**

 **Maaf, bila cerita ini hanya one shoot. Nggak ada sekuelnya.**

 **Salam persahabatan buat Izumi Reina.**

 **Dari...**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Kamis, 5 Januari 2017**


End file.
